


A question of honor

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ellas' boyfriend, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	A question of honor

"Ok, I'm good to go!" Tyler gave a tick too anticipated as he hopped into the backseat of his family van. Observing his friend through the rear view mirror Josh raised an eyebrow. "You don't have any weapons on you, right?" "Who do you think I am, Michael Corleone?" "Nope, you're Tyler Joseph and you're acting like the head of a libanese mafia ring right now." Starting the engine nonthless and steering the van out of Tylers driveway the drummer hoped they were not making a big mistake. "I'm not going to kill that boy...just gonna make him acquiant with the facts." Snorting Josh shoot him another glance. "Don't get me wrong, I'm aware I'm part of the cause why you accept that relationship...still...he isn't even a kid anymore, Ty, and Ella is more one then she wants to admit."

Sighing the singer leaned foreward and propped his arms at the frontseats while lingering between them. "Well...locking her in to keep him away hasn't worked. And maybe it isn't even a bad thing her first boyfriend isn't a pimply highschool boy. I'm pretty sure Logan is old enough to get the message I'm gonna send him." Letting his head hit the pillar the older scoffed lightly. "Why does nobody ever tell you about such things BEFORE you sign the BFFs-for-life-contract?" Laughing amused at that and patting his shoulder Tyler winked. "You'll be alright, J., just pull of your * I'm a bad old punk * thing and we're going to be fine." "Right, grandpa punk and emo trying to menace a 22 year old guy. We're probably about to getting our asses beat." 

Turning up the music while he spoke Josh decided to focus on the directions the navigator gave him. They only started to talk to each other again when they reached their destination. "Alright." Tyler growled in the backseat, pulling his white framed sunglasses out of the chestbag of his floral kimono, briefy ignoring his best friend turning and looking him up and down. "The paint too? Really? Man...you're going to scare the shit out of him, right?" Splitting his face into a bright grin the singer put on the glasses as tilted his head. "You bet! Let the game begin!" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later

"Are you sure he works here?" "Of course! I had Zack hacking him." "Oh great, your brother is in with this too? Now it really feels like the mafia!" "Josh, down!" Grabbing his best friends neck and pushing him into the cover of the van Tyler cursed quietly. "There he is! Ok, easy now...follow him...we need the right moment." Looking up at the singer from his pretty unconfortable position Josh shook his head. "And then do what? Ty, this is getting really crazy!" "Oh sush, we've done much crazier things!" "As for example?" "Do you remember when Brendon..." "Ok, you're right." Climbing over the middle console into the backseat again Tyler released his grip on his friend. 

"Go, follow him!" "Who are you, Mrs. Daisy?" "We're loosing him!" "How do you want to get him to board anyway?" "He's nearly at the sub, go now, dude, for gods sake!" Firing up the car the drummer brought them on same hight with the boy. "Don't forget you owe me big time for this!" he hissed before Tyler ripped open the side door and was out in no time. Appearing in front of the younger like a ghost the singer tilted his head and gave him his best wicked smile. "Hello Logan. Nice to meet you. I think we need to talk." 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was, as it turned out, no milktoast. The boy was fairly surprised by their appereance, but something in the smirk the younger gave him when he slipped into the backseat made Josh suspect that Ella had already forewarned him of this. The girl was just too smart for her own good. Starting the car as soon as the door shut, driving aimlessly through the streets the drummer concentrated on looking intimidating then, hoping he would not get involved in the conversation, that he assumed Tyler to start. Surprisingly it was not the singer but the boy who spoke up first. "Listen, Mr. Joseph, I think there's no need to play any masquerade here or trying to threaten me...I'm totally aware of your worries regarding to my purposes towards your daughter, but I can assure you I'm not planning to do anything bad to her." 

Admiring the boys courage, but also pittying him for underestimating Tyler so much, Josh brought them on the highway and shifted the backmirror a bit, so he could witness better how his friend took the younger apart. Giving a small smile Tyler slowly reached for his sunglasses and pulled them off, placing them neatly in his chestpocket before facing the boy again. "See, Logan..." he started out quietly, placing the tips of his black painted fingers together, "you're a pretty smart boy, and because you are I think I can talk openly to you. I know you think I'm just another upwound father who gives you a few shallow threads and then crawls back into his hole satisfied. I'm sorry, Logan, you're wrong." 

Flashing and pulling the car over to a restplace Josh decided that this was too good to miss and stopped them, turning slightly. The boy still held onto himself bravely, still he couldn't deny the first dropplets of sweat forming on his front on the way Tyler fixed him and leaned in slowly. "If you hurt my girl, I'm going to hunt you and I'll find you nonthless where you go and when I do I'll cut off all possible parts of your body with a string of my uke starting with your dick while that nice man there," he gestured in Joshs direction who waved happily at him as Logans eyes followed the gesture, "gives you the ride of your life on his drumsticks. Don't get this wrong, son, I'm not you're average dad, I'm deadass crazy, and I will make you hurt in ways you didn't even knew existed." 

For a moment silence filled the car before Logan cleared his throat and nodded slowly. "Ok. Alright. Good. What are the terms?" Starring at him with open hanging mouths first the two older man exchanged a quick glance before Tyler found a little of his drive again. "Terms?" Giving him the slight grin of somebody who knew he had made a point the younger got on. "Yes, terms. You know...for taking her out." Dumbfolded the singer blinked at him a few times, then answered briefly: "Maximum one drink per night, no drugs. She's back latest at half past ten. Kissing is OK, but if you try to get in her pants..." "...you violate me with your instruments, got it." Raising a warning finger Tyler growled: "Don't get too cocky, Logan!" "Alright, this friday at eight?" "Next friday at seven, she's got a test this monday. And I expect you in church the sunday after." "Will be there." "Bring flowers for her mum." 

Slowly understanding why Ella liked that boy so much Josh had to turn and bite his lip to surpress a laugh while the conversation flowed on behind him.


End file.
